The Thing with Feathers
by Moony245
Summary: I knew that I would never forget the day that Tonks went back to 1997, but if you want the truth, I half-expected never to see her again. That is, until one day in the summer of 1995 when a purple-haired witch came to an Order meeting. There was only one problem: she didn't remember me. A sequel to A Twist of Time. T to be safe. Read and Review, please :D
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

"_Hope" is the thing with feathers -_

_That perches in the soul -_

_And sings the tune without the words -_

_And never stops - at all -_

_And sweetest - in the Gale - is heard -_

_And sore must be the storm -_

_That could abash the little Bird_

_That kept so many warm -_

_I've heard it in the chillest land -_

_And on the strangest Sea -_

_Yet - never - in Extremity,_

_It asked a crumb - of me._

_-Emily Dickinson_

PROLOGUE

_**Hi, everyone! This is a sequel to my story, A Twist of Time. I strongly recommend reading the prequel before reading this, but if you haven't read it, I would probably go read the summary (you can find it under my profile) and just know that you might be pretty confused in some parts. **_

_**Anyways, on with the story! I hope you like it! Reviews would be lovely :)**_

_**Disney movies taught me that you can get anything by wishing on a star…Walt Disney obviously never tried wishing for Harry Potter.**_

_Remus_

I could hear the booms echoing from the other side of the door, and my heart began to race.

"Open up!" an angry voice called from the other side. Sirius made his way over to the sitting room and began piling armchairs and coffee tables by the door as a barricade against the Ministry officials.

I looked to Tonks. She looked around the room expectantly, searching for something that she might do to help.

She had to get out of here. If the Ministry got in, they would find her, and that would have disastrous effects on the future. She headed into the sitting room to help Sirius, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the hallway.

"Take the potion," I instructed. She gave me a puzzled look. "Take it now!" I demanded.

"I'm not going to leave you like this!" she argued, gesturing to the banging door.

"We'll be fine," I assured. I hoped I sounded more confident than I really felt. "You have to get out of here."

"He's right, Tonks," Sirius interjected, now bringing bookshelves and side tables over to his barricade. "You should leave."

"But—" Tonks started again.

"We'll be fine," I repeated, this time more softly.

She looked into my face, and I prayed that she would listen. She could be so stubborn sometimes, but she needed to do as we told her now.

She reached up and kissed me, trying to reassure herself that we were telling the truth, and we were going to be okay.

When we broke apart, Sirius whined from the door. "Not to ruin the moment," he began, "but we're in a bit of a rush."

I handed Tonks the potion, and she uncorked the vial. "See you in fifteen years," she said lightheartedly.

"See you," I returned as she downed the potion.

I could see Tonks begin to disappear, and I knew that the potion was starting to take effect. I took one last look at her, trying to remember this moment until we met again, praying that the potion would work.

I turned back to the door, wand ready. Just then, the door burst open, and at least ten Aurors flew into the room. There were so many bangs and crashes that I hardly knew what was happening. A bright red light hit me square in the face, and I was tossed backwards onto the ground. I could see Sirius being thrown into the opposite wall, an Auror hovering over him.

My wand landed on the ground next to me, and I reached out for it. An Auror kicked it further away from me. I looked up, and I could see a tall man glaring above me, his wand pointed straight at my chest.

Another man came over and pulled me to my feet. They did the same with Sirius, and they dragged us into the center of the room. They forced us down onto our knees and aimed their wands for us lest we try to escape. Another man came over and stood in front of us.

His black hair was long and greasy. It was slicked back so that you could plainly see the deep lines and scars that covered his face. He wore an eye patch over his left eye. His other eye, however, was a vibrant, electric green. It was a green that would make your hair curl, an unnatural, sickly green. He wore long, dark blue robes that emphasized the large muscles in his arms and chest. When he spoke, his voice deep and commanding.

"Looky what we caught here," he mocked. I could see the yellowing teeth between his pale lips as he continued, "My name is Thorfinn Tugwood," he seethed, putting his face so that it was level with mine. The combination of his awful breath and electric green eye made me so uncomfortable that I had to turn away.

He smiled menacingly and stood back up to his full height. "You two are going to be taken to Azkaban prison for high crimes committed against the Wizarding world," he instructed. He then beckoned one of the Aurors to come over. "Take them away," he demanded.

Two large men came up behind us and heaved us to our feet. They dragged us out of the house, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw them break my wand in half, causing a silvery strand of unicorn hair to drift to the ground.

I turned back and saw that the sitting room was now empty. I breathed a sigh of relief. Tonks was gone. The potion had worked.

_**Well, there's the first chapter. I hope you liked it! Reviews would be much appreciated!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Azkaban

AZKABAN

_**Hi again everyone! Thank you all so much for reading and Reviewing :) I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Harry Potter is not mine**_

They brought us to a huge island. All you could see for hundreds of miles was open ocean. It was almost suffocating to feel that isolated and out of sync with the outside world. In the center of the island, there was a stone wall so high that I couldn't see the top no matter how far I craned my neck.

A large redheaded Auror approached the wall and tapped it in five different places along the side. The stones shifted to the side, forming a large archway.

They shoved us through the arch, and on the other side, I took in the sight of miserable-looking prisoners dressed in gray and white striped uniforms. Their faces were paled, and you could nearly make out every bone beneath their skin. Their eyes were sunken, making them appear like skeletons. They looked to Sirius and me with sad, sympathizing eyes, and I shuttered.

About a couple hundred feet inside the wall was the main prison. Its impenetrable walls stood high and proud as they overlooked the raging ocean. The Aurors dragged Sirius and me through the building. Inside, it was cold and damp. Dementors patrolled the hallways, giving the entire place an air of gloom.

Sirius and I were pushed into a room off the main hall. There, they handed us each a striped uniform and instructed us to change. We did as we were told, and we were then led down to the far end of the prison.

We were told that it was the "Extremely Dangerous" wing of the prison. No one dared go there, save the Dementors.

At first, it appeared that the wing was nothing more than a long stone hallway; the walls were nothing but brick, and no prisoners were to be seen. After walking for several minutes, the Aurors stopped in the center of the hall. One of them reached out and tapped the stone with his wand, and a door carved itself out of the stone. It then slid to the side, and I was pushed inside. I turned around quick enough to see them shove Sirius into the cell across the way from mine before the door to my cell slid back into place and sealed itself shut.

I was left in almost total darkness. The only light was a small floating orb in one corner of the room. It provided enough light for me to take in what few accommodations I had. My bed, which was really no more than a thin straw mat and a severely tattered blanket, lay on one side of the room. Across from it, there was a bucket, which I supposed was so that I could relieve myself. It wasn't long before I discovered that I had roommates—small rats that chirped and squeaked and scurried across the hard stone floor. I shivered. Dementors kept a constant patrol on this wing, and their presence was felt throughout every cell.

I lay down on my mat on the floor, praying that this would all end soon.

-oOoOoO-

Over time, I began to understand how Azkaban had attained such notoriety. The Dementors were horrible. They took great joy in causing others to relive every terrible event of their lives. Everything was freezing from their presence. It wasn't a normal chill; this coldness was a coldness that came from our very core and froze us from the inside out. It was an inescapable coldness that followed you wherever you went.

While the prisoners in the other wings of the prison were forced to work outside as punishment, they embraced it as their one opportunity to be away from the Dementors' influence and enjoy the warmth of the sunlight across their skin. We in the "Extremely Dangerous" wing, however, never saw daylight, and we stayed inside under the constant watch of our hooded prison guards. They did it so that we would "contemplate our crimes" as one Auror had put it.

In truth, the Dementors weren't the worst part. The worst part was the food, or should I say the lack thereof. We would go sometimes two or three days without so much as breadcrumbs to eat. What food we did get was old and rotting and was better left uneaten.

All any of us could do was dream of food. There were times when I couldn't sleep because of the rumbling in my stomach.

It wasn't long before I became sick. Even if we did get a piece of decent food, such as a square of bread, I couldn't hold it down. I could feel myself growing weaker and weaker, to the point where it was a struggle just to rise from my mat for morning roll call.

I always looked forward to morning roll calls, for it was the one time I saw Sirius. It was the only thing that would assure me that he was still in the cell across from me and that he was alright (well as alright as one can be in Azkaban prison).

One morning, we stood outside our cells, waiting for our numbers, which were given to us upon our arrival, to be called.

Sirius gazed at me with worried eyes, and I knew that I must have looked horrible. My illness had caused me to grow pale and thin. I wasn't getting sleep, so I imagined that I must have looked like the walking dead.

"You look awful," he noted. His tone then grew quieter, "We need to get you out of here," he whispered.

I shook my head. I had a trial in just a few days, and with luck, I would be able to relay the truth to the people and get both Sirius and me out of this horrible place.

"I think I have a plan," Sirius told me, leaning across the hall so as not to be heard.

"No," I replied weakly. "My trial is soon, and I'll be able to get us both out of here without you risking your neck."

Sirius shrank back onto his side of the hall for the remainder of roll call.

Before long, my sickness grew worse. My body was now racked with chills and cold sweats. I could barely stand for more than a few minutes, for I became lightheaded and dizzy. I knew that I needed to get out of this place and to a doctor, but that was nearly impossible until I had my trial.

I had three days left, and they passed by so slowly, it might as well have been three years. It had been over a week since I'd actually been able to keep some food down, and I hadn't had a decent sleep in almost four days.

Eventually, the time did pass. The morning of my trial, two Aurors came to fetch me from my cell.

"Time to go," they told me impatiently as they waited for me to rise from my mat. I tried to push myself up, but I had grown so weak, it was a long struggle. "C'mon!" they urged.

The other one then came over to my side and gave me a stern kick in the ribs, trying to lift me off the ground. A sharp pain coursed down my left side. I gasped and felt my breath choke.

The second Auror then came over and hauled me to my feet. They put handcuffs on my wrists, and then proceeded to lead me out of the prison.

When we got outside, I was so overcome by the brightness of the daylight that I was forced to recoil. I squinted, and my eyes well with tears. I gazed around at the prisoners that were outside on work duty. They looked just as pale and thin and skeletal as they had when I had arrived, but something was different.

I now understood the sadness in their faces and the sympathy in their eyes. I knew why they were pale and thin and skeletal.

Their faces followed my every move as the Aurors led me to the wall that surrounded the prison.

Once we were beyond the confines of the prison, we Disapparated to London.

_**Sorry that this chapter was a bit of a downer. I promise that this story won't be all sad. It'll get happier before too long! **_

_**Anyways, thanks for reading! Don't forget to Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Trials

TRIALS

_**Hi again, everyone. Thank you so much to everyone who has read and Reviewed! I hope that you like this chapter!**_

_**Harry Potter isn't mine.**_

The Aurors pushed me through the London streets. I received many frightened glances from witches and wizards, and some even spat in my direction as I passed. I shook it off—my main goal was to prevent myself from falling over. My head was spinning so much, the entire city seemed to be swirling together. I was so weak, I became dizzy, and I feared that the only thing preventing me from collapsing on the ground was the Aurors' strong grip on my arms as they pulled me toward the Ministry.

Once we reached the entrance, the two men shoved me inside. We passed the large fountain in the center of the room as we made our way toward the elevator in the back. They pulled me through the heavy glass doors and pushed the button that read "Department of Mysteries".

The elevator immediately shot toward the ground, and I felt my stomach turn. I desperately tried to remain upright as we plummeted into the lowest level of the Ministry.

Finally, we reached the bottom, and the elevator stopped. Its doors opened, and a cool woman's voice announced that we had arrived at the Department of Mysteries. Suddenly I became more nervous. In just a few moments, I would be walking into a room of people that presumed that I was a criminal. They would do everything in their power to assure that I was thrown back in prison. What was worse was that I was on my own. I had no one to help me plead my case. I prayed that the Wizengamot would be in a forgiving mood, though I knew that my hopes were futile—there was no way they would look upon my face and see anything but a criminal.

The Aurors continued pushing me through the labyrinth of mirrored tiles. I tried not to look anywhere but straight ahead, for I knew that if I gazed into the walls or floors, I would see my ghostly, skeletal reflection staring back at me with fogged eyes. I wasn't sure that I would be able to stomach that encounter.

We walked for at least ten minutes, trying to find my courtroom. We stopped in front of Courtroom 6. There were two large men on either side of the large wooden doors. Their dark faces and eyes made them appear intimidating and foreboding.

"We have Lupin here for his trial," one of the Aurors announced. The guards nodded and pulled open the doors, allowing us to enter. We walked inside, and I became overwhelmed by the beauty of the room. A huge chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling, its crystals pointed like raindrops towards the floor. The room was made almost entirely of a beautiful sandstone tile, giving the whole place an aristocratic feel. The Wizengamot sat on one side of the room in dark wooden benches, and a tall stand was placed on the other side. It was ironic, I thought for them to try criminals in so beautiful a place.

The guards came up on either side of me and replaced the Aurors. The pulled me toward the stand, pushing me up the many steps that led to the top. Once I was firmly on the top, the guards left me, and I was alone to face the Wizengamot.

I felt my head begin to spin once again, and the entire room appeared to be swirling together in a sort of whirlpool. I had to remain upright. I needed to present my case and Sirius' to the jury. It was our last hope of getting out of Azkaban.

"State your name," a long-nosed man instructed from the center of the crowd.

"Remus Lupin," I responded, though it was so weak I could barely hear it myself.

The man nodded and scrolled something out on a bit of parchment.

"Remus John Lupin," a man I recognized as Tugwood began, "you are being charged with treason against the Wizarding world, murder…" He continued on the list, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was mainly trying to prevent myself from falling over.

My whole body ached with chills. My stomach felt like it was doing flips, and my head refused to stop turning. I felt my eyes fog, and it became difficult to keep my legs straight; they felt like they were going to turn to liquid from underneath me.

I felt myself begin to sway back and forth in an attempt to find a strong center of gravity, but I was so dizzy, I found no relief.

Finally, I felt my legs give out, and I fell over the stand. I fell through the air, and my head hit something hard. I heard people gasp, but then my mind slipped away.

-oOoOoO-

I didn't know how long it had been, but I knew that I was no longer in the courtroom. The room was too quiet, and no one was accusing me of anything.

I felt my eyes flutter open, and I took in the sight of a hospital room. My mind went into full on shock, and I could feel my breathing become shallow. Not only was I in a hospital room, but I was in an actual bed—a real bed! And my head no longer felt like it was going to spin off my shoulders. I could make out the crisp lines of the ceiling tiles and the metal foot of the bed.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," a cheery voice sounded to my right. I glanced to the side, and I saw Dumbledore sitting in a chair beside the bed. He gazed down at me with kind blue eyes.

"What happened?" I asked, noting that my voice was no longer as feeble as it had been the day of the trial.

"You fainted in the courtroom, and you hit your head when you fell," he told me. "You were rushed here, and you've been here for the last four days."

I leaned back into the pillow, suddenly remembering my hard encounter with the floor. "What about the trial?" I beckoned. I needed to know if Sirius and I were freed.

Dumbledore sighed. "They postponed it."

"Until when," I urged.

"Tomorrow."

I groaned. "I have to get out of here, then," I instructed, starting to rise from the bed only to feel my head ache again, forcing me to lie back onto the cushions.

"You're not going anywhere," Dumbledore pointed. "The Healers all agree that you're still too weak to do much of anything besides lie in bed."

"Well then what am I supposed to do if I can't even defend myself in the trial?" I pleaded. "Their just going to throw me back in prison if I'm not there, and I _can't _go back."

Dumbledore looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "No, they're not going to put you back in prison," he instructed. I shot him a doubtful look. "They won't," he assured again, "because I'll be speaking for you."

I felt my eyes bulge out of my head. "Really?" I asked gratefully.

Dumbledore nodded. "I think we can make a pretty good case for you," he told me. "You fainting at your trial has exploded into big news, and people are already asking for an inspection of the conditions in Azkaban. We can use that to get sympathy from some of the Wizengamot, and I think I can come up with other points of defense."

It felt as though a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders. With Dumbledore as my ally, I was sure to get the support of at least some people, and that meant I had a chance.

Suddenly, my heart sank as I thought of Sirius all alone in prison. He needed to get out too. If there was any possibility of him getting out, I had to make sure it happened. I turned back to Dumbledore, "What about Sirius?" I questioned earnestly.

Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably. "I shall see what I can do for Mr. Black."

I knew that tone in his voice. It was the voice he'd used when he'd assured us that the Fidelius Charm on James and Lily's house would hold. It was the voice he'd used back in school when he told us we wouldn't get detentions for our pranks. It was the doubtful voice that always meant something would go wrong.

I sighed, "He's not going to get out, is he?"

Dumbledore let out a deep breath. "It's doubtful, but not impossible," he replied.

I lay back onto the pillow. I was going to have to accept it for now.

_**I hope you liked it! Don't forget to Review, Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Dilemma

THE DILEMMA

_**Hi again everyone. Sorry for taking a while to get this chapter up. I had a lot of work to do, and then I hurt my neck, which made it difficult to look down at my laptop. Sorry!**_

_**I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to Review, please!**_

I stayed in the hospital for four days, and they were the longest four days of my life. Healers and prison guards were constantly entering and exiting the room. After the second day, I was strong enough to get out of bed and stretch my legs. I was grateful for the opportunity to move around, but I was restricted to the confines of my little room, for two large guards stood watch at the door and prevented me from so much as sneaking a peak into the hallway.

Things got better when Dumbledore came for his daily visits. Each day at precisely three o'clock, Dumbledore would come to my room and give me an update on the trial. He assured me that everything was going as planned and that it looked as though I would be freed. That news made me breathe a bit easier.

On the fourth day, Dumbledore came to my room for another visit.

"Hello," I greeted, anxious to hear what he had to say. The net day would be the final day of the trial, and then my fate would be decided.

"Hello," he returned. He looked tired, and that worried me. He exhaled deeply and slumped into the chair by the bed. I sat on the edge of the bed and faced him with a look of anticipation.

"What happened?" I prodded.

He sighed. "They want to hear you testify," he allowed.

"Well, we expected that, didn't we?" I replied. "I mean, we can't expect them to just let me go without hearing what I have to say about it."

Dumbledore gazed back at me with worried eyes. "Yes, but there's a problem," he returned. I shot him a puzzled look, and Dumbledore sighed yet again. "I'm afraid things have taken a turn. The Wizengamot knows that you and Sirius were apprehended together. They can't seem to understand why he would be at your house if you're innocent."

I felt my back stiffen. "Can't we tell them that he was innocent and trying to explain himself to me?"

"I've tried, but they simply won't believe that he's innocent," he argued. He released a frustrated groan. "All they want is a scapegoat. They refuse to believe that he's really innocent when there's no real evidence that suggests otherwise," he finished angrily.

"Well then I'll have to make them see the truth," I reasoned.

Dumbledore immediately shot a warning look at me. "No," he started quickly, "you're still seen as a dangerous criminal until they clear the charges, so they're going to suspect you're lying. On top of that, you and Sirius were friends in school, and that means bias. They're not likely to believe anything that you tell them regarding Sirius."

"But what else do you expect me to tell them?" I asked, growing frustrated. "I'm not just going to abandon Sirius in prison while I run free."

Dumbledore shot me another look, a look that conveyed exactly what he expected me to do.

"No!" I countered. "I'm not telling them that this was all his fault!"

"You may not have another choice," Dumbledore warned. "If you don't, there's a very good possibility that _both_ of you will get tossed back in Azkaban."

I sighed. I didn't know what was going to happen to me, but I was sure of one thing: no matter what, I would do everything in my power to get Sirius free.

-oOoOoO-

Early the next morning, I was discharged from the hospital, and the guards led me back to the Ministry.

I began to realize exactly how much my illness had affected me on my first trip to the courtroom; everything from the outline of the buildings to the clouds in the sky appeared much clearer and crisper, and the ground no longer felt like it was going to disappear from beneath my feet.

The guards pushed me through the crowded London streets toward the Ministry. Once inside, we headed into the golden elevator and descended into the Department of Mysteries. I was led down the corridors and into the same courtroom.

The room was filled, and I discovered that my trial was gaining a fair amount of popularity. Several people stood around the balcony close to the ceiling of the dome-shaped room. They gazed down at the Wizengamot, whispering excitedly to each other when they saw me enter. Dumbledore was already there waiting for me by the witness stand.

I approached the stand and made my way up the many steps to the top. Dumbledore shot me a sympathetic look once I reached the top, and I turned to face the Wizengamot as a convict would face his executioner.

"Remus Lupin," Tugwood began just as he had the last time, "are you aware of the charges being put against you?" I nodded. "We can begin questioning," he instructed.

A bald man with deep black eyes approached the stand with a pile of papers in his hands. "Mr. Lupin," he started, "is it true that you and the convicted Mr. Black were friends while at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," I replied.

"And were you aware of his conviction months ago?"

"Yes," I repeated.

"So why then would you allow a mass-murderer to enter your house?"

"I said that I was aware of his conviction," I stated. "I never said that I believed it was right." That prompted several gasps from the crowd in the balcony, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Dumbledore hold his face in his hands. I knew that they all thought that this was as good as a confession, but I didn't care. I needed to stand up for Sirius. I owed him that much.

"But the evidence against him is overwhelming," the man continued. "Why wouldn't you believe that this man killed your other close friends?"

"Because you're wrong," I replied. "There's no real evidence against him, and if you would allow him to explain himself, you'll see that he's no more guilty of murder than you are."

Another round of gasps circled the crowd.

"And how can you justify that?" the man asked. "He has already been convicted of murder, not to mention the other numerous charges against him."

"Just because he was convicted doesn't mean that it was fair," I started. "If we would just listen to him—"

"This is ridiculous," a man with a large red mustache and a balding head interrupted from the within the Wizengamot, "we're not here to discuss Black's conviction or trial."

"Quite right," a blonde woman agreed from the other side of the benches. "Let's get on with the questions."

"Do you have any other questions for the accused?" Tugwood addressed the bald man.

Then man shook his head. "No, no more questions," he answered as he headed back to his seat.

"Very well," Tugwood continued. He then turned toward the ornate wooden doors. "Bring him in," he called loudly.

I felt my stomach drop. Who could they possibly be bringing in?

The doors were pushed open by two very large men, and a horde of guards entered the courtroom. I could just barely see a head of shaggy black hair in the center of the circle of guards.

I stood in shock as I watched them lead the man toward the stand. I felt rooted to the spot, but a man came up behind me and forced me to come down. He led me to the far end of the courtroom and shoved me into a chair beside on the side of the stand.

I watched them push the man up the stairs and to the top of the stand. I felt my mouth hang agape when the guards cleared. It was Sirius. His eyes were sunken and dark, and his face was a sickly pale color. He was thin, and his cheekbones protruded from his face. The sight of him nearly made my stomach turn.

I leaned toward Dumbledore, who was no standing beside me.

"You never said they were bringing him here," I whispered through clenched teeth.

"He asked that you not know," he responded quietly.

I straightened back in my chair, my chest feeling as though it had fallen through the floor. I knew what he was about to do, and I knew that he was going to regret it.

"Sirius Black," Tugwood spoke, "do you know why your were brought here?"

"I think I can guess," Sirius replied sarcastically.

"Then you know that you are here only as a reference to Mr. Lupin's case, and you are not to discuss any of the charges brought against you unless asked by a member of the Wizengamot?"

Sirius nodded sternly.

A man with thick black hair exited the benches and stood on the floor of the courtroom. "Why were you at the accused's house that day when you were both apprehended?"

I cringed, praying that Sirius wouldn't say what I knew he would. "I came there to finish what I started," he answered evenly. "He was someone who knew what I'd done and where people could find me, so naturally he was in the way. I needed to get him out of the picture."

"Very well," the dark-haired man responded. "That'll be all."

I stood up from my chair in outrage. The guards surrounding the courtroom drew their wands, and three men came to push me back into a sitting position. Several whispers circled the crowd in the balcony.

Once things were calmed down, a man in the center of the Wizengamot spoke, "Guards, will you please return Mr. Black to Azkaban. We will decide what to do with him later. For now, Mr. Lupin, you will be led from the courtroom and allow us to deliberate."

Sirius turned away from the Wizengamot, a pained expression on his face. The guards surrounded him again and forced him down and out of the room while I was led down the hall and into another room.

The room was tiny, and the only furniture was two chairs and a table in the center. I paced around the room angrily, grabbing fistfuls of my hair in my rage.

How could he have said that? Now, he would be lucky if he didn't get the Kiss let alone the worst life conditions in Azkaban. How could he give up his chance for freedom like that? This was the chance for both of us to get off, and he'd gone and gotten himself put back in Azkaban.

Dumbledore came into the room wearing a sympathetic expression.

"How could you let him do that?" I asked angrily.

"Remus, you need to sit down," he instructed, motioning to one of the two chairs.

"I'm not going to sit when Sirius is getting tossed back in prison!"

"Remus, just listen—"

"We agreed to do whatever we could to get him out!" I yelled. "We can't just let him do this!"

"Remus this is what he wanted," Dumbledore interrupted my tirade. I stopped my mad pacing around the room and turned to face him expectantly.

"You're saying he wanted to get put back in Azkaban?" I asked sarcastically. "Trust me, no one wants to get thrown back in there," I added morbidly, sinking into one of the chairs.

"Not getting put back in prison," Dumbledore responded, "your freedom. He knew that the Wizengamot would never believe you if you told them he was innocent, so he did what he thought he had to in order to get you out of trouble." I felt my body go stiff.

Just then, two guards came into the room. "They're ready for you," one of them told us.

They took me into the courtroom and led me to face the Wizengamot. I looked at them with wide eyes, waiting to hear their decision and praying that Sirius' sacrifice would mean something.

"Remus John Lupin," a man in the center of the benches addressed me. I felt my breath catch in my throat, and I hung onto each one of his words as though they were the only things preventing me from falling over the edge of a cliff, "after much deliberation, the Wizengamot has decided to clear you of all charges."

There were some disappointed groans and shouts from those in the balcony, but the man continued. "You will be discharged from Azkaban prison and allowed to go free. That is all," he dismissed as the Wizengamot began filing out.

I wasn't sure whether to be thrilled or devastated. I was freed, but Sirius was imprisoned, and his situation was only going to get worse. He'd given up his one chance at freedom in order to ensure me mine. I sighed. One thing was sure: I was going to make sure that Sirius' sacrifice meant something.

_**Thanks a bunch for reading! I tried to make this one longer to make up for the long wait, and I hope you liked it! Don't forget to Review :)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Worlds Away

WORLDS AWAY

_**Hi again everyone! Here's another chapter. I hope you like it!**_

_**On another note, I've been super busy lately, so I honestly don't remember if I replied to your reviews. If it slipped my mind, I'm really sorry, and I can't tell you all how much your reviews mean to me!**_

_**Anyways, on with the chapter!**_

_**Oops, forgot to do this in the last chapter: I still do not own Harry Potter no matter how many wishbones, stars, or 11:11's I wish on.**_

Two men approached me on either side and led me through the many halls that formed the labyrinth that was Azkaban prison. They were to bring me to wherever it was I needed to go in order to be discharged and make my way out of this horrible place, but I had other plans.

They led me down one long hall, and I immediately recognized it as where my old cell had been. I had spent such a long time there, or at least it had seemed like a long time then. My mind wandered back to the sleepless nights and painful days spent there. It had been less than a week since I had left, but it seemed a world away now. I shuttered and tried to refocus my mind on what I had to do.

Once we reached the end of the hall, we were meant by a woman in very official-looking robes. Her blond hair was wound in a firm bun. Her pale skin was entirely too covered with heavy makeup, and she held a clipboard tightly to her chest.

"We have Lupin here," one of the men said with a deep voice.

"Very well," the woman replied, removing a pencil from behind her ear and marking something down on the clipboard. "Now Mr. Lupin, as an innocent man, you will not be placed on parole upon your discharge from prison. You will be given your wand and you then may go on your way," she continued, not looking up from her clipboard. "Take him to Marty," she instructed, "he'll return you your wand and tell you what to do from there."

The two men nodded and led me down yet another series of hallways and down several levels of the prison. We finally made it to the bottom level and were met by a thin man with wispy orange hair. His pale face and glazed eyes made him appear sickly, and I knew that he must never leave the depths of the prison. He was blind, and he made his way toward us by running his hands along the stone wall, making him seem all the more pitiful.

"We're here for Lupin's wand," one of the men said.

The blind man, who I assumed must have been the Marty to whom the woman had referred, nodded and silently made his way to what looked to be a cage at the end of the hall. He unlocked it and disappeared into its depths. We waited in the chilled chamber for several moments, and all I could hear was the light rustling of Marty searching for my wand in the blackness. He returned a few moments later, my wand clutched in his bony fingers.

He slowly made his way to us. He stopped just short of me and wordlessly held out my wand. I looked to one of the large men on my side. He nodded, instructing me to take it. I reached out my hand, a familiar warmth coursing through my body as I made contact with the smooth hazel wood.

"Thanks, Marty," one of the men said before turning and leading me back up the stairs. We made our way up the many levels of the prison, and I knew that they were leading me out. I stopped in my tracks. I needed to do something before I left.

The men, noticing my hesitation turned back to me. "This way," they urged, pushing me along.

"Wait," I told them. "I want to talk to Sirius Black."

The men looked to each other uncomfortably. "We can't do that," the other one replied. "As an extremely dangerous prisoner, he's not allowed visitors."

"I want to talk to him," I persisted.

"It's not possible," the first man countered. "Besides, no good can come out of talking to him. He tried to kill you, did he not?"

"I still want to see him," I argued. "Either you two can take me to him, or I'll reveal exactly how an innocent man was treated while I was here, and that won't speak well for either of you or your jobs."

That seemed to have gotten through to them, for they glanced at each other once again with frightened stares before one of them gave in, "Fine," he allowed. "This way."

They led me back to my old hall, stopping in front of what appeared to be a solid wall. One of them tapped the stones firmly with his wand, and a door was carved in the center of the wall. It opened itself, revealing the sight of a crumpled man huddled in the corner of his cell. Bars formed between me and the tiny room, and Sirius stood up.

He looked paler, sicker. His eyes had lost their former clarity, and deep, dark circles had formed underneath them. I could make out every one of his bones beneath his skin, from the protruding cheekbones to the skeletal fingers. This was a very different man than the one I had known just a few weeks ago. I nearly cringed. He gazed at me with a blank expression. The joking, fun-loving man I had been friends with was now a mere ghost upon his face.

"You have five minutes," one of the guards told me before they both left us alone.

Sirius stared at me silently, taking in my appearance. "You shouldn't have come back," he told me, and there was a hint of familiar sarcasm in his grim voice.

"I wanted to talk to you," I replied. "Sirius, I'm so sorry you had to do what you did."

"It's not your fault," he waved me off. "I'm just glad it got you out."

I sighed, "It shouldn't have come to that," I started angrily. "You shouldn't have had to lie and risk your own neck to save mine."

Sirius laughed, and it was first time I could see the glimpse of the Marauder in his eyes. "Moony, I'd seen what prison had done to you," he acknowledged lightly, "and trust me, it wasn't a pretty picture." I allowed myself a small chuckle. "Just promise me something," Sirius began, this time taking on a more serious tone.

"Anything," I answered.

"Promise me that you won't do anything stupid," he requested. "I didn't get you out of prison only to have you get yourself thrown back in here."

I laughed, half-thinking that he was still joking. He stared back at me with unwavering eyes.

"Sirius," I started, "I'm not just going to leave you to rot in here!" I felt helpless, like everything was suddenly out of my control. I'd felt it that day during the trial, and I was feeling it again now. Sirius was preventing me from helping him just so that I could be free and continue on with my life. He'd already sacrifice his life and reputation in order to give me a chance, and I was not about to let that favor go unpaid.

Sirius laughed under his breath, "I'll be fine," he assured. "I broke out once; I can figure something out. Besides," he continued, prompted by my look of uncertainty, "if you want the truth, these guards aren't so tough. You get inside their heads enough and you can have 'em crawling over in the corner huddled like a baby," he finished with a chuckle.

I could feel an involuntary laugh escape my mouth, and I gave a hesitant glance to the two prison guards. Once I was sure that they hadn't heard Sirius' comment, I turned back to him.

"I promise that I'll do whatever I can to help you get out of here," I told him eagerly.

Sirius sighed. "Just don't do anything stupid."

I shot him a look of feigned hurt. "Have you ever known me to do something stupid?" I joked.

"You've had your moments," Sirius allowed.

Just then, one of the guards came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. "Time's up," he announced, tapping his wand on the stone wall.

The stone's started to move back into their positions, covering Sirius' cell.

"Remember, nothing stupid," Sirius urged eagerly as the final stones blocked his face.

I stared back at the wall, at the place where my best friend had once been. He was gone now, and while there was only stone separating us, I felt like we were now worlds away, as if our entire conversation had happened in a dream.

I sighed. "Right, nothing stupid," I repeated under my breath as the guards led me from the prison and out into the afternoon sun.


	6. Chapter 6: Hope

HOPE

_**Hello again! I felt really bad about making you all wait so long between chapters and possibly not responding to a bunch of your reviews, so I decided to post another chapter! This one is mainly filler, so hopefully I'll finish writing another one later today, and I'll post it when it's done. Anyways, hope you like this. Don't forget to Review, please!**_

_**Harry Potter is not mine :(**_

Well, time went on, as it always does. I did whatever I could to try to convince people that Sirius was an innocent man. I made several petitions, and after carefully reading and rereading my wording to make sure it sounded persuasive, I would ask anyone that would listen to read it. I was lucky if I got more than five signatures including my own.

After about the tenth failed petition, I tried going to Mad-Eye and Dumbledore, attempting to force them to see my point of view. While they both understood, they told me that it was useless to try to get him out. It didn't matter what I did, Mad-Eye had said, the Ministry was going to keep tightening their grip until they had squeezed out every measureable amount of disloyalty and uncertainty.

After receiving little help from members of the Order, I went to newspapers, trying to get them to hear my story. Even though several reporters admitted it was a tempting project, they said that they were not permitted to take information from someone "with my condition".

I had tried everything I could think of (including writing a book, which ended similarly to the newspaper effort), yet no one besides me believed, or had the courage to believe, that Sirius was wrongly accused.

It was strange. After having Sirius and Tonks around for so long, it was lonely to have them suddenly disappear. Sirius was now stuck in prison, and it made my stomach flip to think of what they could be doing to him in there. Tonks was now decades away, and while I was thrilled that she had made it home safely, it gave me an empty feeling when I thought that it was quite possible that I would never see her again. All I could do was wait and hope that everything was alright in the end.

_**I'm really sorry that this was so short. Like I said, it was mostly filler, so hopefully I'll be able to post another chapter soon. Send me a Review with your thoughts :)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting

MEETING

_**Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it, and don't forget to Review at the end, please!**_

_**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**_

As the years passed, things gradually started to become normal. Even though Sirius' imprisonment grated on my conscience, I knew that I had to be careful about what I said, lest I raise suspicions about the legitimacy of my freedom and make his sacrifice worthless.

Time passed so quickly, and as it neared ten years since Tonks had gone back and Sirius and I were put in Azkaban, I started to long for the way things used to be. I missed seeing Sirius and Tonks around my tiny house. The rooms felt so empty and bare without Tonks tripping over everything and Sirius' joking comments. I never knew that an emptiness could be so suffocating. Hopefully everything would go back to the way it was soon, at least Tonks had said everything was all right in her time.

It was so strange. I thought that I saw her in the most random places. I could have sworn I saw her once in Diagon Alley in the late eighties. She looked only maybe ten or eleven, but there was no mistaking the electric blue hair and dark eyes. I'd almost said something to her then, but I'd decided against it. She looked so happy with her mother and father on either side as she eagerly made her way down the cobbled streets. I couldn't help but smile. In that one moment, I felt the slightest glimmer of hope that everything was going to turn out all right in the end.

Things weren't all bad. A little more than ten years after my trial, Dumbledore offered me a teaching position at Hogwarts.

Not only did this offer me a chance have a semi-normal job, but it also gave me a chance to meet James and Lily's son, Harry. He looked so like James. In fact the resemblance was almost uncanny, and I could see a bit of his parents in everything Harry did. It made me feel a bit better, seeing him. It was almost as if I was back at school with James and Lily and Sirius. Things felt right for the first time in a long time.

That same year, Sirius broke out of prison for a second time, but I'm told you know all about that. As I hear, a Muggle woman with a most peculiar name wrote a book about it. I want to focus on the parts of the story that she didn't tell, like that day in the summer of 1995 that changed my life forever.

It was early July. Harry had just had a rather nerve-racking encounter with Voldemort, and now everyone besides Fudge and Ministry officials knew that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back. We had re-formed the Order, hoping to get some support against Voldemort and his followers. Our numbers were small. We had very few members of the old Order to begin with, and even fewer that were willing to rejoin. It's not that I could blame those who opted not to become members again. Things were changing, and now, anyone that joined us was not only risking their own lives, but the lives of everyone they held dear. Their families, friends, brothers, sisters, everyone could be taken away just because of the sheer fact that they had signed their name on a small piece of parchment.

Nevertheless, we were still looking for new members. Dumbledore suggested talking to those that had been too young to fight in the last war. He argued that it would help us spread our influence across generations.

Mad-Eye said he knew of just the person. He said he had a new recruit. According to him, she was young and inexperienced, but she was talented and had a lot of spunk. He promised to try to bring her in for the next meeting, and we all waited with anticipation to see who may be joining our ranks.

The next week, Sirius and I waited in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Sirius sat at the head of the table and leaned back in his chair. "Well," he began, propping his feet up on the table, "let's hope Mad-Eye brings us a good one." He looked older now; his face began to show the first signs of age. There were now several lines outlining his mouth and eyes, but he no longer looked as skeletal as he had that day I'd gone back to see him in Azkaban (in fact he'd gotten his appetite back within the hour of his escape, and he'd been eating almost nonstop since).

"I'm sure Mad-Eye knows exactly what he's doing," I commented, not bothering to look up from the copy of the _Prophet_ that I had been reading.

"Remember the last time he brought that bloke from Switzerland?" Sirius questioned, leaning back further in the chair. "'Made such a mess out of his bedroom, he had Molly in a state for weeks."

"Mmhmm," I answered, still scanning my eyes across the paper.

"I don't see why you even bother reading that rubbish," Sirius stated as he removed his feet from the table and put all four legs of the chair firmly on the ground with a light thud. "You know there's not going to be anything worth reading in there."

"I know," I responded, flipping the page absentmindedly.

Sirius groaned out of frustration. "When's everyone going to get here anyway?" he asked. He had risen from his chair and started pacing around the room.

I glanced at the clock on the wall. "They should be here soon."

Almost as if on cue, sounds of the door swinging open echoed down the hall. An uneven step came across the threshold followed by the sound of something heavy falling on the floor.

"Abominations!" screeched the portrait of Walburga Black from upstairs. "In my house!"

I could just barely make out Mad-Eye's angry mutters through the screaming painting. Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'll go shut her up," he growled before slumping up the stairs.

I followed him into the hall to see what had caused such a commotion.

I found Mad-Eye helping up a young witch as she pushed the ugly troll leg umbrella stand to the side.

"Tonks, I swear you're clumsier than a drunken troll," Mad-Eye scolded as he pulled the witch to her feet.

"I'm sorry, Mad-Eye," she apologized, brushing off her robes, "I promise I didn't see it."

"And what am I always telling you about constant vigilance," he returned.

"'Always remain constantly vigilant,'" the woman repeated. "But it's not my fault they chose to put that old thing there," she argued. "I mean it's right in the way of everything!"

Just then, Mad-Eye turned and noticed that I had entered the entryway. He cleared his throat loudly.

The woman stopped her rant about how ill-positioned the umbrella stand was and whipped around to face me.

As my eyes found hers, I felt my breath catch inside my throat, like a large cotton ball had lodged itself in my windpipe. I couldn't believe it. There she was. I was positive it was her this time.

She had short, spiky hair that was a vibrant shade of violet. Her pale, youthful face had an unmistakable mischievous glint. Her eyes were a deep green, highlighting her purple hair.

It looked just like her in every way possible. From the spiked hair down to the tattered combat boots.

"Wotcher," she greeted, sticking out her hand. I shook it, still in a daze.

"Remus, this is Nymph—" Mad-Eye started.

The woman cringed. "I told you never to call me by that dreadful name," she interrupted.

"Nymphadora Tonks," Mad-Eye finished, seemingly un-phased and clearly accustomed to the woman's antics.

"It's just Tonks," she corrected. I stared blankly at her, unable to do anything but stare in disbelief. She shot me a puzzled look, "And who are you?"

That question, that one simple question shook me so much, I was sure I was going to tumble. Why would she ask that? She had to remember me; I'd certainly remembered her. Why would she let on that she didn't?

I looked to Mad-Eye, who gave me an expectant look. _Of course_, I thought, _Mad-Eye doesn't know we know each other. She must just be putting on an act so as not to confuse him._

That thought offered me some comfort, at least enough to answer Tonks' question. "I'm Remus," I responded. "Remus Lupin."

"Well," she enthused, "Remus, it's nice to meet you." She looked around the house for a moment before turning back to me. "Mad-Eye had said something about a meeting," she offered.

"Yeah," I answered lamely, "in the kitchen. Everyone else will be here soon."

She strut passed me and into the kitchen. "Sorry about that," Mad-Eye apologized as he walked by me. "She's a good worker and she tries hard, but I'm afraid she's not the most graceful," he explained gruffly.

I chuckled. "It's fine. Sirius went upstairs to deal with his mother," I responded, pointing toward the staircase.

We headed into the kitchen, and I could hear Sirius' footsteps make their way down the stairs.

"Sorry to be late," he started, making his way into the kitchen. "Dear old Mummy was making quite the fuss. Good to see you're here Mad-Eye," he greeted, nodding to the man at the table. Mad-Eye merely grunted in acknowledgment. "Where's the great new recruit."

"You called me 'great'?" the woman asked from the corner of the kitchen. "That's high praise coming from you, Mad-Eye."

I could have sworn Sirius' eyes were going to pop out of his head when he took in the sight of his little cousin standing in his kitchen.

"Dora?" he questioned in disbelief. "Is that really you?"

The woman rushed up and gave Sirius a firm hug. "No one told me you were going to be here," she enthused.

Sirius eyes immediately shot over to the doorway and met mine. "Would you excuse us for a moment?" he asked. "I need Moony's help with some preparations for the meeting."

Sirius marched from the kitchen, grabbing my arm and dragging me out with him. He pulled me into the library and shut the doors.

"Sirius, what's going on?" I groaned.

"It's Tonks!" he exclaimed. "She's back!"

"I know," I allowed.

Sirius looked slightly disheartened. "I thought you two were madly in love when she left." I rolled my eyes good-naturedly. "Why aren't you saying anything to her?" he finished.

"Because, Mad-Eye, and most everyone else in the Order for that matter, doesn't know what happened," I explained. "They don't know that we've met before or what happened between us."

"So you're just going to sit back like you've forgotten her," Sirius reasoned sarcastically.

"No," I countered. "I'm just biding my time. It's been fifteen years for goodness sake! How do I know things haven't changed?"

"Moony," Sirius began, "a blind man could see that she was mad for you."

"Still," I responded, "I think it's best to wait until after the meeting, when everyone else is gone. Then we can set some things straight."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Moony."

_**Hope you liked this chapter! Tonks and Remus' conversation to come in the next chapter!**_

_**I actually wasn't sure how happy I was with this chapter. I didn't want to spend too much time in the eighties because I knew eventually that would get boring, so I kind of had to push things along. Let me know what you guys thought in a Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Panic

PANIC

_**Hello again everyone! I have good news…I'm on spring break! That means three weeks of no school and relaxation! Hopefully I'll be able to post chapters a little more frequently at least for a week or so. **_

_**On that note, here's another chapter! Enjoy, and don't forget to Review, please!**_

_**I own nothing**_

I found it hard to concentrate during the entire meeting. I kept catching myself watching Tonks' every motion, from her placing a stray hair behind her ear to adjusting herself more comfortably in the hard wooden chair. It was so strange to see her again after so long.

She looked just as I remembered. Her hair was its normal vibrant color, and she still had an air of cheerfulness and curiosity.

She eagerly participated in the meeting, offering her input whenever possible, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was too concentrated on planning out what I would say to her when the meeting finally finished.

_ I'm so glad to see you again,_ No that sounded too eager. _How have you been?_ No that was stupid. I had a continuous ongoing monologue in my head. _It's been a long time_, Well, it's only been fifteen years. Of course it's been a long time. _I hope you've been well_, We're in the middle of a war. _I trust you made it back safely,_ I might as well have commented on the weather. Nothing sounded right in my head, but then again, how exactly were you supposed to address someone you loved but hadn't seen in over a decade?

I planned the conversation until Emmeline had finished telling us about some strange patterns in Muggle cornfields that could possibly be clues as to Death Eater activities. Then, everyone rose from the table and began to make their way from the kitchen.

I watched Tonks stand up and push her chair back into its place at the table. As the room started to clear, I saw her stay back, waiting as Mad-Eye spoke with Dumbledore in hushed tones in a corner of the room. I took this as my opportunity to talk to her, and I nervously approached her, my breath becoming shallow.

"Hi," I started lamely. _Great, all that planning and you come up with the brilliant opening line of "Hi"_, I scolded myself.

"Wotcher," Tonks greeted.

I panicked. I didn't know what to say after that. I could feel sweat starting to form at the top of my forehead, and the entire room suddenly felt like a sauna.

"What did you think of the meeting?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation light.

"It was brilliant!" she enthused. "It's fantastic, what you're doing here. Someone needed to stand up to the Ministry after what they're writing about You-Know-Who and Harry."

I smiled. "So I take it we can count on your attendance in the future."

She laughed, making me feel a little easier. "You can sign me up."

Just then, Sirius came over and threw his arm around Tonks' shoulder. "Good to know we can always count on you, Nymphie," he teased.

Tonks' face screwed up in disgust, "Ugh, that name is almost _worse_," she groaned as she shrugged Sirius' arm off of her.

Sirius chuckled. "No need to be nasty," he returned with a look of mock offense. It was silent for a few moments before Sirius spoke again. "Moony, here looks great, doesn't he?"

I nearly cringed. That was _not_ the way I wanted to go about this.

Tonks shot her cousin a confused glance. "I suppose so," she remarked, puzzled.

Sirius and I exchanged shocked looks. "You mean you don't remember?" Sirius asked.

Tonks twisted her face in thought, "I don't think so. Should I?"

I could feel myself deflate in disappointment. All I could do was stare forward. It couldn't be. Everything that had happened then, everything we'd been through, it was as if it had never happened. The room suddenly started to spin, and I felt like I would vomit.

"Oh yes, I remember," she said suddenly. I saw Sirius' head perk up in anticipation. "You would come over with Sirius sometimes when he would babysit me. Wow, it's been a long time."

"Yeah…babysitting," I returned lamely.

"Tonks," Mad-Eye's voice sounded by the front door, "we should get back before Scrimgeour notices you're gone."

Tonks gave us each an apologetic look. "Sorry, duty calls." Without another word, she exited the kitchen, leaving Sirius and me staring after her, mouths agape.

_**Sorry that this one is a little short. I have the next one planned, so hopefully I'll be able to post it later today. **_

_**Thanks for reading! Send me a Review with your thoughts!**_


	9. Chapter 9: The Only Thing

THE ONLY THING

_**Here's the chapter I promised! Hope you like it, and don't forget to Review at the end, Please!**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize.**_

I glanced over to the corner of the room to see Severus locked in conversation with Dumbledore. My eyes narrowed. He would know what was wrong. It had been years. Tonks should have come back by now, and she should remember everything. Snape made the potion. Perhaps he would know what went wrong and made this happen.

I pulled Sirius by the arm. "C'mon," I urged. Sirius fought against my grasp, but to no avail. "Excuse me, Professor," I interrupted when we reached the group. "I was wondering if Sirius and I could borrow Professor Snape for a moment," I said as politely as I could while trying to restrain my exasperation.

"Of course," Dumbledore replied with a cheery smile. Snape rolled his eyes and looked to Dumbledore in protest, "Go on, Severus," Dumbledore urged. "You mustn't keep your friends waiting."

I led Sirius and Snape into the library, pulling the doors closed once everyone was inside. I whipped around on Snape practically before the lock clicked.

"What's this all about?" Snape whined. "This better not be about the toad in my tea this morning."

Sirius snickered, but I shot him a warning glance, causing him to immediately resume a serious stance. "No, Snivelly, this is not about your toady tea," Sirius mocked.

I rolled my eyes. "It's Tonks," I began.

"What about her?" Snape asked lethargically.

"She's back," Sirius continued.

"So?" Snape asked, starting to raise his voice in frustration.

"She doesn't remember," I interjected.

"Doesn't remember what?" Snape practically shouted.

I took a deep breath to calm myself before explaining. "She came to the meeting today," I paused, and Snape nodded.

"We went to talk to her afterwards," Sirius picked up where I had left off.

"But she didn't remember me or anything else that happened in 1981 for that matter," I finished. "Not unless you count me babysitting her."

Snape sniggered. Sirius and I each glared at him warningly. He sighed. "What year did you say she was getting back to?"

I thought back to all those years ago. When did she say she was going? I concentrated on the memory. "1997 or somewhere around there, I think," I replied.

Snape nodded sarcastically. "Tell me, boys," he started, pacing around the room and circling us like a vulture, "what year is it now?"

"1995," Sirius answered as though it was the plainest thing in the world.

"Well, there's your answer," Snape stated bluntly. When he was met with puzzled expressions from both Sirius and me, he sighed. "She's not back yet," he elaborated. "She went back in time in 1997. That means that she hasn't gone to the past yet, which means that she can't be back."

"But she went back to 1981," I argued. "Doesn't that mean that she was already there if it's already happened."

"No," Snape countered. "At that time, 1981 was Tonks' present. Her 1997 _was_ 1981. Therefore, her future lies in the past."

I glanced to my side to see Sirius with his face screwed up in concentration as he made back and forth motions with his hands, obviously trying to visualize Tonks' passage through time.

"So when will she get back?" I urged.

"1997, I assume," Snape answered with a roll of his eyes. "That is _if_ she hasn't messed up time too much."

"What do you mean 'if she hasn't messed it up too much'?" I returned.

"By going back in time, Tonks could have changed more than we could possibly predict," Snape explained.

"But she was so careful not to change anything," Sirius argued.

"Then it might not matter. I'm only saying that you two should prepare yourselves for what may, or may not, come," Snape warned in a softer tone.

I stared at the floor, the prospect of Tonks never seeing me as more than her big cousin's friend became too much to handle. How could everything that had happened in that time, all those months we'd spent together, have meant nothing now? I felt as if everything I knew was disintegrating before my eyes, and I was powerless to stop it. All I could do was watch it fall to pieces on the floor.

I didn't notice Snape push past us and out of the library. Sirius tried to comfort me, but all I could think of was the possibility that Tonks would never know what had happened in 1981 and 1982. She may never remember how I felt about her, may never see me as more than an acquaintance or pleasant company.

I sat in one of the large armchairs, feeling the sudden urge to sit. If I didn't, I was absolutely positive my legs would turn to jelly. Sirius sat on the sofa across from me and gazed at me with worried eyes.

"What are we going to do?" he questioned.

"The only thing we can do," I responded without really looking at him, "wait, and hope she remembers."

_**I realize that this story is starting to look like its going to take a dark turn, but don't worry. I think that this one will be happier than the prequel (if that's any consolation to those of you who read it), so rest assured that happy parts are coming!**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter. Send me a Review with your thoughts :)**_


	10. Writing is a Constant Process

_**Writing is a Constant Process of Writing and Rewriting**_

_**Hi everybody! I'm so sorry that it's taking me so long to post another chapter (I promise I haven't forgotten about this story!). I just wanted to give you all a heads up about why it's taking me so long to post that way you don't think that I've abandoned/forgotten about this story.**_

_**A little while ago I was suffering from writer's block and decided to go back and reread some things to get my brain all organized. While I was rereading what I had written, I realized that I moved wayyyyyy too quickly through some parts of the story (mostly the trial), and I realized that a lot of people were probably looking forward to that. I'm in the process of writing one or two more chapters to add to that part so that the trial is more detailed and exciting. I'll hopefully have them up within the next week, but I've been super busy, so I apologize a million times in advance if it's later. **_

_**After that/those chapter(s) is/are posted, the story will continue on! I don't think that the chapter(s) I'm adding will affect too much of the overall plot that's already been posted, so hopefully that will be the only shift.**_

_**Again, I'm so sorry for not adding more to the story sooner! Thanks so much for reading my story! I appreciate it so much :) **_


	11. Chapter 10: Plans

PLANS

_***Peers around corner**__*** Is it safe? **_

_**I'm so, so, so, so, SO sorry that it has taken me such an utterly obscenely long time to update! A million apologies to everyone! I'm so sorry!**_

_**I could give you a long list of excuses as to why I didn't update, but the truth is that I just got writer's block (a really bad case of it). I still do want to add more to the trial, and I will. When I add more, I'll let you all know. In the meantime, here's another chapter (finally). I'm really, really sorry that it took so long, and I promise I'll try to get better about adding more :)**_

_**As always, I own nothing :(**_

"This is completely ridiculous!" Sirius seethed as he marched into the kitchen in a fury. He disgustedly thrust a very wrinkled newspaper on the table in front of me as he continued his tirade. "How can the Ministry be so blind?" he groaned in frustration, grabbing fistfuls of his shaggy black hair and pacing angrily about the kitchen.

"What is it this time?" I questioned without bothering to look up from my book.

"Just see for yourself!" Sirius urged, reaching in front of me and pointing to a picture of Fudge that headlined the cover story. I set my book on the table next to the _Prophet_ as I scanned the front page of the newspaper.

_TRIAL PENDING FOR THE BOY WHO LIVED_

_Harry Potter, 15, also known as The Boy Who Lived, could be in serious trouble with the Ministry of Magic after officials detected his use of the Patronus charm in the presence of a Muggle, Potter's cousin, Dudley Dursley. "Potter has clearly violated the International Statute of Secrecy," claimed Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, last Thursday after news of Potter's actions became widespread throughout the Ministry. "We need to ensure that the presence of magic remains concealed from Muggles, and Potter has endangered our extensive efforts to make sure that we do just that." Other members of the Ministry express similar feelings to those of the Minister and admit to being unsurprised by Potter's actions. "Potter needs to realize that being 'The Boy Who Lived' does not give you immunity from the law," Senior Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge, stated to several _Prophet_ reporters. "This trial will convey the message that he is subject to the consequences of his actions just as everyone else has been for centuries." _

_Potter's trial will be held on Saturday, August the 15__th__. More information can be found on page 7._

I looked up and met Sirius' hard gaze. "You think they're hiding something," I stated knowingly.

Sirius groaned angrily. "They have to be!" he returned. "Harry's smart. He wouldn't just go around casting spells in front of those awful Muggles."

I sighed. I knew he was right. The _Prophet_ had been under the influence of the Ministry for months, and they'd been writing horrible stories against Harry and Dumbledore. Now, this trial provided them the opportunity to turn the community against anyone who supported Harry. There was bound to be worse coverage of the trial later, and that could only cause more trouble.

Today was August 1st. That meant that we had exactly two weeks to plan how to get Harry away from the Dursleys and prepare him for his trial. The Ministry would want to convict him and get him out of the picture, so we would have to come up with a good defense. I shuddered to think what would happen if we didn't.

Sirius sat down across from me at the table with a sigh. "You should bring this up at today's meeting," I told him.

He shrugged. "It probably won't matter," he allowed. "I'm sure almost everyone's heard about it, and I'll bet Dumbledore's already working on a way to fix everything." He offered me a small smile.

"Still," I began, "we have to figure out how get him away from the Muggles. After a stunt like this, you would think that they wouldn't let him out of their sight," I reasoned. "Remember what he told us about the last time they thought he used magic in the house?"

Sirius almost chuckled at the memory. "Yeah, bars on the window."

"Right. So we're going to have to figure out how to get him out of the house and transport him here so that the Ministry can't detect him."

"But how can we do that?" Sirius asked. "The Ministry's getting so outrageous lately you'd think they'd track you if you were walking."

"There's always broomsticks," a new voice sounded in the room. Sirius and I turned around in our seats to see Tonks standing in the doorway. Tonks had been busy at the Ministry and unable to come to any Order sessions since that first one in early July. According to Mad-Eye, they were keeping her busy with some paperwork before they could finalize her status as a full-fledged Auror. Both Sirius and I were a bit surprised that she could join us today (and even more so by that fact that she'd actually managed to enter the house almost without a sound).

She shifted awkwardly by the door. "Sorry," she apologized as she came into the kitchen and sat next to me, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I just got here for the meeting, and I heard you talking."

"It's fine," I responded lightheartedly and turning back to Sirius.

"The Ministry really doesn't monitor the skies?" Sirius asked Tonks.

Tonks shook her head, causing her spiky purple hair to sway back and forth slightly. "Nope. They figure it would be too difficult and spread Aurors too thin," she replied.

"But there's still the issue of getting Harry away from the house," I pointed out.

Sirius groaned again. "Those awful Muggles," he sighed. "James used to say that Petunia and Vernon were so boring that they would sit around discussing those horrible Muggle magazines like _Gardener's Monthly_ or something terrible like that. Sounded awful to me," he finished, wrinkling his nose up in disgust.

Tonks' head perked up. "That' s it," she enthused. Both Sirius and I turned to her with puzzled expressions. "Dad always said that far too many Muggles care far too much about what their gardens look like," she began. "Said that there were some competitions for it, too. It always sounded terribly boring to me, but he said that people can get actually get awards for having perfectly pruned flowers."

"I don't see where you're going with this, Tonksie," Sirius pointed.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "We'll send them a letter letting them know that they've been chosen to receive an award for some best kept lawn competition. We'll tell them that they have to go far away to claim their prize," she explained. "They're bound to leave Harry behind after what's happened—they won't want to risk anyone seeing him. That'll give us enough time to sneak in and whisk Harry away on a broom," she finished with a proud smile.

Sirius and I turned to each other. It was a long shot, but it just might work.

-oOoOoO-

We'd introduced Tonks' plan at the Order meeting, and everyone agreed that it was the most promising option. Mad-Eye added a few touches of his own, namely a guard consisting of nine members to escort Harry back to Grimmauld Place. The reason for the guard, he argued, was that a. there was strength in numbers and b. nine of us could die before Harry was left truly unprotected (gotta love Mad-Eye's optimism). By the end of the meeting, we had eight members of the guard decided—Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, Hestia, Emmeline, Dedalus, Sturgis, and Elphias Doge. Unfortunately, we had been running low on time, so we were forced to adjourn before the final member was decided.

After everyone had filed out of the kitchen and had Apparated back home, Sirius pulled me into the library, shutting the doors behind him.

"Why didn't you volunteer to be on the guard?" he asked accusingly.

"I-I don't know," I sputtered, a bit taken aback by the question. "I just wanted them to get the best people for the job I suppose."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You missed a perfect opportunity to spend time with Tonks," he pointed. "Honestly, Moony, you need to work on you instincts with women."

"I was thinking it would be better to talk to her outside of possible life-threatening situations," I replied sarcastically.

"But then you could save her life, and she'd be indebted to you," Sirius only half-teased. "And sorry to break it to you, mate, but Order meetings in this creepy, old house probably aren't the best places for romance. You're going to eventually have to venture beyond these creaky walls if you want a chance with her."

"I just have to talk to her," I returned.

"Then why don't you?" Sirius accused. "She's been to two meetings, and you've barely said two sentences to her."

I rolled my eyes. "I have not!" I argued.

"Okay, name another time you've talked to her, then." I mentally went through my previous encounters with Tonks, and I could feel myself deflate when I realized that Sirius' estimate was close to accurate. "See?" Sirius said loudly when I didn't answer.

"It's just that I don't know what to say," I replied. "I didn't even know how we fell for each other last time. It just happened. How do you repeat something like that?"

Sirius remained silent for a few moments. "Well, don't try to repeat it," he advised finally. "Sometimes its better if we write a new story for ourselves," he explained. I didn't respond. "Look, volunteer to be on the guard. If anything it'll just be nice for there to be someone that Harry actually knows when they bring him here."

"And what do I say to her if we start talking?" I questioned.

"The truth," he replied, wrapping a friendly arm around my shoulder. "Let me tell you something, Moony," he started, resuming an almost joking tone, "I've had my fair share of experiences with females, and they're far more likely to fall for the sensitive guys that tell everyone their feelings like they've just swallowed Veritaserum," he finished with a smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I pushed him away with a laugh and headed out of the library. I had to send a message to Mad-Eye.

_**Well there's the next chapter. I know that I took a few artistic liberties with dates and such, but it's been quite a while since I read OotP, and I knew that it would take me far too long to figure out when the actual date of the trial was (I know I'm awful)**_

_**I'm so, so, so sorry that it took me so long to get this up, but let me tell you, it feels great to be back :) I tried to make this one a bit longer to make up for the obscenely long wait (I know it wasn't nearly long enough), but I promise I'll try to be better about posting chapters.**_

_**Let me know what you though in a Review! Thanks for reading!**_


	12. Chapter 11: The Advance Guard

THE ADVANCE GUARD

_**Here's another chapter! Thank you so much to everyone that has continued reading this story! It means so much to me that even after a wait of several months, people have stuck with this and have continued to read it. Thanks a bunch! I hope you like this chapter.**_

I sat in the library of Grimmauld Place, waiting for the other members of the Guard to arrive. The plan was all set. Tonks had written to the Dursleys and told them that they were finalists for the All-England Best-Kept Suburban Lawn Competition, and Mad-Eye had fully trained all the members in, as he called it, "proper awareness and preparedness for the probably life-threatening". All that was left to do now was to fly to Privet Drive and retrieve Harry.

We were to meet at headquarters precisely at eight o'clock in order to do a final check of everything that we would need before we took off. It was now 7:50, giving me ten (and with Mad-Eye in charge probably closer to seven) minutes to finish my book before our flight.

I flipped the page and rapidly scanned my eyes across the words, desperately trying to get through the last fifteen pages in time. As I neared the end of the fifth page, the door burst open, revealing a rather disheveled-looking Tonks.

"Wotcher, Remus," she greeted, turning to me and taking a step toward the entrance to the library. Her foot caught on the troll leg umbrella stand, causing her to fall flat on her nose. She rose and brushed herself off, quietly cursing her clumsiness and the newly screaming portrait of Mrs. Black under her breath. I couldn't help but chuckle, prompting her to turn to me, her face bright scarlet. "I don't know why Sirius leaves that thing there," she defended, pointing to the fallen stand with disgust. "It's more of an instrument of torture where it is now. I swear I fall over it every time I come in here, and every time it wakes up that dreadful woman," she added with a roll of her eyes.

I laughed, marking my place in my book and closing it quietly.

"So," she began as I placed my book back on the shelf and rose from my seat, "ready for tonight?"

"I think so," I returned a bit awkwardly.

She laughed, "Probably have to be after all those training sessions," she joked, referring to Mad-Eye's many meticulous run-throughs of how tonight would progress. I smiled, feeling a bit more at ease. "What was it you were reading?" she asked conversationally with a nod toward the bookshelf.

"Oh," I answered, absentmindedly scanning my eyes over every book spine, having suddenly forgotten what it was I was reading. "I was just reading some, um," I thought, my brow furrowing, "some Sheppley."

"I didn't know you read his books," she returned.

"Yeah, I've read a few," I continued. "I think they're well-written, and they help me get my mind off of—" I cut off with a sigh, "well, everything that's been going on."

She nodded with a small, sympathetic smile as two more people filed into the house.

"Is no one else here yet," Dedalus squeaked, Hestia following close at his heels.

"No," Tonks answered cheerily. "We're still waiting for five more. Sturgis said he might be a bit late, though."

Dedalus nodded and headed into the kitchen. Within moments, Kingsley, Emmeline, Elphias, and Mad-Eye had arrived at Grimmauld Place, and we all waited in the kitchen for our ninth and final member's arrival.

"Where the devil is Sturgis?" Mad-Eye asked angrily after around five minutes of waiting. "Doesn't he understand that this is a very time-sensitive operation?"

Tonks rolled her eyes. "He got held up at the Ministry," she explained. "I don't think you can really blame the poor man."

Mad-Eye gave a firm "hmph", his eye whizzing madly around in its socket as he gazed impatiently at his watch with his good eye.

"Well, if he's not here in two minutes, we'll have to leave him behind."

Almost as if on cue, Sturgis hurriedly pushed through the front door of Grimmauld Place. "Sorry I'm late," he apologized. "Fudge had me running errands for him to Scotland and back."

"It's alright," Emmeline reassured. "We haven't been waiting that long."

Mad-Eye rolled his good eye and herded everyone into the entryway. "Remember," he stated gruffly, "we each have our positions. Stay in formation, and don't break ranks if one of us is killed."

I glanced to see Tonks roll her eyes with a sigh at Mad-Eye's last comment as we each grabbed our brooms and headed outside the house. I took my position near the front of the pack, Dedalus standing directly behind me.

"On the count of three, everyone!" Mad-Eye yelled so everyone could hear. "One, two, three!" I kicked my feet hard off the ground, feeling the warm night air breeze through my hair as we took off toward Privet Drive.

_**Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to give you some pre-rescue action :) And yes, I did steal the chapter title as well as a few quotes from OotP, but I thought that they fit well.**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to Review, please!**_

_**On a bit of a different note, I started another Lupin family story called "Falling into Place" a while ago (feel free to check it out on my profile if you're interested), and since I think both of these stories will be a bit long, I'm going to alternate my updates. So, my next update will be on that one, and then I'll update this one again. I just wanted to let you know in case it takes me a little longer to post chapters. I'm hoping to get an update in about once a week, but I may take a bit longer. Just wanted to give you all a heads up!**_

_**Thanks again for reading :)**_


	13. Chapter 12: Rescue

RESCUE

_**Hi everyone! I'm really sorry that it's been a while since my last update. I was working at a summer camp with preschoolers, and while they're really cute, they're exhausting (I came home in the afternoons and slept for about 3 hours every day). Plus after hanging out with four-year-olds for 5 days, your brain kind of starts to turn to mush, so sorry for taking so long to write this! **_

_**Also, sorry that I wasn't able to reply to some of your reviews, so I'll reply to them here:**_

_**booklover29: Thanks so much for your review! I'm sorry that my stories make you cry, but I'm really glad that there is emotion in them (even if it is sad). Don't worry though. I think that this one will start looking up soon :)**_

_**danadanaBATMAN: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad that you like this story, and your pen name is awesome :)**_

_**Now, on with the**_** chapter!**

We had been flying for around thirty minutes before I saw Mad-Eye veer off toward the ground. We all followed him, twisting our brooms toward the dimly lit houses below. We hovered just above the rooftops for four blocks before finally landing on the cobbled streets in front of a house labeled with a golden "4".

Number 4 Privet Drive was not anything special upon first glance; it looked just like every other house on the street: two-stories, brick, perfectly manicured lawn. The only difference was that while all the other houses revealed glimpses of lights and life through the open curtains, Number 4 remained dark and lifeless. Mad-Eye silently motioned for us to approach the house. He came up on the front door, and I heard him mutter "_Alohomora_" under his breath. The door swung open to a dark entryway. We filed inside, Mad-Eye taking up the front and Kingsley following in the back.

"Is he upstairs, you reckon?" Elphias asked quietly.

"Probably," Mad-Eye answered in a gruff whisper, a dim blue light emerging from his wand tip.

"Maybe one of us should go up and get him," Hestia offered.

I turned to my left to find Tonks less-than submerged in our speculations; she was far more interested in the decorative plates that lined the wall.

"How clean these Muggles," she observed, reaching up to touch a plate with a particularly ugly farmhouse in the center. As soon as her fingertips made contact with the delicate glass, the dish fell from its shelf and landed on the floor with a loud crash.

"Tonks!" Mad-Eye scolded harshly. Tonks faced him with apologetic eyes.

Just then, a light appeared at the top of the stairs and snaked its way around the corner. Within moments, Harry stood on the steps glancing at all of us in surprise.

"P-Professor Moody," he stuttered, "Professor Lupin. What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think we'd leave you here without a proper rescue, did you?" Dedalus squeaked eagerly.

"Erm," Harry hesitated, ruffling his hair nervously.

I pushed through the pack to the front. "Harry, this is Dedalus Diggle," I said motioning to Dedalus.

"We've met before," Dedalus squealed. Harry merely nodded.

"And this is Hestia Jones," I continued my way across the room, "Emmeline Vance, Elphias Doge, Kinglsey Shacklebolt, Sturgis Podmore, Mad-Eye Moody, and Nymphadora—"

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus," Tonks warned in disgust. "It's Tonks."

"Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only," I rolled my eyes.

"So would you if your fool of a mother called you something as awful as 'Nymphadora'," she shuddered, screwing her face up in repugnance.

Harry could only manage an uncomfortable smile. "We're here to get you out of here," I finished.

"But how?" Harry asked. "The Ministry said I've been expelled from Hogwarts."

"You haven't been," Kingsley started, "not yet anyway."

"We're going to take you to headquarters to get everything settled," Tonks continued. Mad-Eye shushed her loudly.

"The point is, do you want out of here or not?" Mad-Eye prodded impatiently. Harry nodded eagerly. "Then you better start packing."

"I'll go up and help you," Tonks offered, following Harry back up the stairs.

The two returned several minutes later. Tonks, now with bright bubblegum pink hair instead of violent violet, hovered Harry's trunk a few inches above her wand tip. Harry carried Hedwig's cage along with his Firebolt.

"Where exactly are we going?" he asked once he reached the bottom step.

"You'll see when we get there," Mad-Eye returned. "For now, we'll have to Disillusion you. We don't want anyone to know we're moving you, and since we're flying, your Invisibility Cloak won't do you much good."

Harry nodded, and Mad-Eye made a motion with his wand above Harry's head. Harry began to disappear from the head down as the charm took effect. Moments later, the nine members of the Guard stood facing a seemingly empty staircase.

"Good," Kingsley enthused, taking a glance back out the door and into the night sky. "We better get going before someone finds out we're here."

"Got your broomstick, Harry?" I questioned.

"Yeah," I heard Harry's voice answer from the open air.

"Then let's get moving," Mad-Eye hurried us along. He led us out onto the front lawn as we each grabbed our broomsticks and prepared to make our departure.

We stood in formation in the grass. "Everyone ready?" I called from the front.

"Ready," I heard Tonks reply enthusiastically from behind me. We kicked off from the ground and began ascending into the starry sky until the lights from cars and houses were nearly invisible beneath us.

"How much further?" Harry called from the center of the pack after we had been flying for several minutes.

"'S not far," Tonks called back. "A few more minutes at most before we—WHOA!" she cried as a jet of purple light whizzed past her right ear.

The group scattered, each of us turning to find our attacker.

"I'm afraid you all won't be getting back," an eerie voice called through the dark air.

I turned in the direction of the voice and found myself staring directly into the faces of several hooded figures.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" one of the Death Eaters cast at Mad-Eye. Mad-Eye twisted his broom to avoid being hit by the curse. The Guard scattered, each of us trying to make any advancement we could toward headquarters. We were outnumbered, that was clear, and any progress toward our destination was an advantage for us.

"_Stupefy_!" a rough voice screeched. The spell hit Emmeline, and she fell limp. Her body began to slide dangerously off the edge of her broomstick. Just as she started to fall toward the dark ground, Kingsley pulled her onto his broom, helping her remain balanced with one hand and casting spells with the other.

I searched the skies for Tonks. I couldn't let her get caught in this. I had to make sure that she would be safe.

"_Reducto_!" I heard a deep voice cast from behind me. The explosion caused my broom to lunge forward, and I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder.

I spun around and cast, "_Stupefy_!" My spell missed a large Death Eater's head by less than inches.

Suddenly, I spotted Tonks zooming through the air several feet above my head. She and Hestia were both trying to disarm a very determined hooded man. Just behind them, a seemingly rider-less Firebolt danced through the air.

I flew up to them, helping them disarm their opponent before another came to meet us.

"You and Hestia need to get Harry out of here!" I called to Tonks as I maneuvered my broom to the side to avoid the Death Eater's curse.

"What?" Tonks screeched back. "We're not going to leave you."

"You need our help!" Hestia agreed.

"We can handle it," I argued as I disarmed the second Death Eater. "You need to get him to headquarters."

Tonks and Hestia both looked unsure. A third hooded figure, sensing their hesitation came up behind them. "_Avada_—" he began raising his wand toward the back of Tonks' head.

"_Stupefy_!" I cast before he could finish the curse. The spell hit the man square in the chest, and he fell limply on his broom.

"Go!" I yelled, turning back to the fray. "Take Harry and go!"

Hestia nodded and flew in the direction of Harry's still whizzing broomstick. Tonks shot me a sympathetic look before wrenching her eyes away and following after them. I watched them disappear into the moonlight before turning back into the fight.

_**Ok, before anyone gets mad at me for messing up the actual rescue scene, I'm sorry! I just had to include a little more action to make it interesting. I hope you're not too disappointed/mad at me.**_

_**Anyways, hope you liked it! Don't forget to Review, please!**_


	14. Chapter 13: Just Friends

JUST FRIENDS

_**Hi everyone! I'm really, really sorry that I've been kind of inconsistent with updating! I've been watching small children for a couple weeks, and it's starting to get to me. It's like that scene in Finding Nemo (yes everything in life can relate to a Disney movie) where the little turtle is trying to talk to the fish and they can't understand him because his voice is so high-pitched. They're really cute, but you have no idea what they're saying, and it kind of makes your brain go a little fuzzy. So long story short, sorry I've been so inconsistent, and I'll try to be better! Here's another chapter. I hope you like it! Don't forget to Review, please!**_

_Tonks_

Hestia, Harry, and I flew away from the fight, but I could still feel the adrenaline coursing through me. I shouldn't have left. After all, it really didn't take two of us to deliver Harry. Hestia could have managed on her own. I should have stayed to fight. They were outnumbered, and they would have needed all the help they could get. All these thoughts kept spinning and replaying through my head as we approached our destination.

None of us said anything as we neared Grimmauld Place. There was eerie silence between all of us, and I knew that the ambush was still fresh in everyone's minds.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of flying, the shape of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place began to materialize below us. I dipped my broom down sharply toward the ground, landing softly on the cobbled streets. Hestia and Harry soon followed suit, and I led them into the old house in a rush.

I burst through the door, Harry and Hestia close on my heels. I pushed them further into the house while I removed my cloak and prepared myself to go back to the fight.

"What happened? Where are the others?" Sirius inquired, sensing my urgency. He and the other Order members began flooding into the narrow entry, each of them glancing at us with worried eyes.

"We were ambushed," Hestia explained, waving her wand around Harry's head to remove the Disillusionment charm. "The others stayed back to fight."

I gripped my broom more firmly in my hand. "I have to get back there," I reasoned as I turned back to the still open door. Hestia moved to stop me as I began to step out onto the street, but I had already paused dead in my tracks. One by one, members of the Guard began materializing on the front steps just beyond the tip of my nose. First came Dedalus, then Sturgis, then Kingsley and Emmeline, still recuperating from being Stunned, followed by Elphias, then Mad-Eye, and finally, Remus.

We moved out of the already very crowded entryway and into the slightly larger library so that everyone could fit inside the small house. The seven newly arrived members of the Guard sat in some of the armchairs that lined the room. They looked exhausted—safe, but exhausted.

Molly left the room for a few moments, and I could hear her moving about the kitchen. She returned with a large tray of mugs in her hands.

"Thought everyone could use a bit of tea or coffee," she explained. I knew that she was trying to keep her voice steady, but her nervousness leaked through ever so slightly.

"What happened?" Hestia inquired once everyone had a large cup of coffee in their hands.

"Well, just after you left, we started winning," Kingsley explained after taking a long drink.

"Some of them had started falling back," Sturgis added. "Once we had enough time, we Apparated here so that they wouldn't be able to follow us."

"You're all safe," Sirius enthused, "and that's what's important."

Suddenly, Mad-Eye rose from his place on the lumpy sofa. "I thought we were supposed to be having a meeting here," he urged, resuming his usual pushy tone.

I rolled my eyes and let the others file out before me. "Should've known he would never let us rest long," Remus teased as he passed me.

"Mad-Eye?" I played along. "No, never. Have you learned nothing from his training sessions? 'You never know which break will be your last'," I joked, putting on my best Mad-Eye impression.

Remus laughed, but it turned more into a wince as he grabbed his left shoulder. I glanced at his back, and I could see the faintest trace of blood beginning to seep through his sweater.

"What happened to you?" I asked worriedly, turning back to him.

"It's nothing," he dismissed. "It'll probably be better in a bit."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "You better let me take a look at that," I insisted, pushing him up the stairs and into one of the bathrooms off the main hallway.

I shoved him inside, flipped on the switch, and shut the door closed behind me, not wishing to worry anyone that should happen to pass and see the large gash in Remus' shoulder.

I turned back into the room to glance Remus still clutching his arm as if it were going to fall from his body.

"Take off your sweater," I ordered, fishing through the dusty cabinets for some kind of first-aid materials. I could see the pink beginning to rise up in Remus' cheeks. "Ugh, it's not like that," I groaned. "I just need to see how bad the cut is so that I can heal it," I rolled my eyes.

Remus nodded, but still didn't look any more comfortable with the situation. He begrudgingly removed his sweater as I fished through the dusty cabinets for some kind of first-aid materials.

"Doesn't Sirius keep _anything_ for this kind of thing," I complained, moving toward the medicine cabinet. "You'd think at least Molly would keep a stockpile of it, the way she's always calling this place a deathtrap. Oh here we go!" I enthused, pulling out a box of gauze. I turned back to Remus, "Now let me see the—"

I stopped speaking almost without knowing I had done so. Remus was much better built than I would have imagined. That's not saying I thought he was weak, but I would have thought that someone in his condition would be more, I don't know, not looking like that! He had defined muscles through his arms and chest, and although there were several large and faded scars around his torso, they made him look stronger somehow.

Remus eyed me intently, drawing my attention to my open mouth and the silence in the room. "Turn around so I can see what happened," I continued, though not as authoritatively as I had before.

He turned and revealed a very large gash in his left shoulder. The wound spread from just below the tip of his shoulder down past his shoulder blade, and blood had begun to inch its way down his back.

"Is it bad?" he asked, trying to crane his neck to see better.

I felt my breath catch in my throat, "No," my strained answer clearly revealed the truth. I cleared my throat loudly, "You'll be better in no time," I continued, trying to sound more convincing.

I waved my wand over the wound, and it shrunk down to about a quarter of its original size. I would still need to bandage it up, but now at least, it wasn't as gruesome-looking.

"Just let me clean it up a bit," I instructed, running a gauze pad under the tap. I proceeded to dab the areas where blood had run down his skin. Once everything was cleaned, I took one more gauze pad and placed it over the remnants of the wound, holding it secure with medical tape.

"There you go," I finished. "Just leave it alone for a few days, and it should get better."

Remus turned back around to face me. "Thank you," he enthused. I could only smile as I gazed into his deep blue eyes.

Just then, the door burst open. "Hold on a second," Sirius shouted down the stairs, "I think I may have some extra—oh!" he broke off upon seeing us. My face and hair glowed scarlet in embarrassment, and I made my way for the open door.

"Well, Remus, I think your shoulder will be alright," I said hastily without making eye contact. I shoved my way down the stairs without seeing the glare that Remus was now giving Sirius. I didn't understand what was the big deal. I mean after all, I was just helping a friend. That's all Remus was—a friend. Right?

_**I hope you all liked this chapter! It was a lot of fun to write :) Sorry again for the super long wait! Let me know what you thought in a Review!**_


	15. Chapter 14: Volunteering

VOLUNTEERING

_**Hi everyone! Here's another chapter. I hope you like it, and don't forget to Review at the end, please!**_

_Remus_

"Look, Moony, I'm sorry alright!" Sirius defended after the remaining members of the Order had filed out of the kitchen. "How was I supposed to know that you two were in there?"

"There's this great new method for conserving other people's privacy," I returned in a frustrated tone. "It's called _knocking_," I emphasized the last word harshly. "Did you see her face?" I scowled. "She looked mortified." I sank down in one of the chairs around the table. "And just when I thought we were starting to get more comfortable around each other again."

"I wouldn't have come in if I knew you were in there," Sirius confessed sympathetically, sitting next to me at the table. "By the way, what were you two doing in there?" he asked with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows.

I waved him off and shook my head furiously. "No," I dismissed, "it wasn't like that. I'd gotten hit in the fight," I explained, "and she was just helping me bandage it up."

Sirius looked slightly disappointed, but remorseful nonetheless. "Sorry," he repeated.

"It's alright," I finally allowed after sighing heavily. "Just promise me you won't bring this up with her again," I requested, hoping to avoid any further awkward situations.

Sirius laughed and stood back up. "Oh no," he smirked as he made his way out of the room. "I've been looking for some good material to use against my cousin for years," he explained impishly. "There's no way I'm going to pass this opportunity up." As he left the room, he flashed me a wide, toothy, very Marauder-esque grin that made my stomach suddenly drop to the floor. I knew that smile. He had plans, and when Sirius Black had plans, no one was safe from his antics.

-oOoOoO-

The first few days went by, almost without a hitch. Sirius was behaving himself (mostly), Tonks seemed to have recovered from our little encounter, and Harry had been cleared of all charges at his trial. It seemed that all was well at Grimmauld Place—well, as well as one can be in the midst of a war.

One day in early September, after all the children had gone to off to Hogwarts, we sat around the long kitchen table for another meeting.

"The disappearances are becoming more frequent," Sturgis piped from across the table.

"He won't keep this up," Hestia calculated from the far end of the kitchen. "Right now he has the element of surprise in his favor. He won't keep kidnapping people at this rate and risk being found out."

"But you forget he has the Ministry and the _Prophet_ also working for him," Emmeline returned. "He knows that they'd rather turn in their wands than acknowledge the possibility that he could be back."

"This is getting us nowhere," Mad-Eye grumbled, hobbling over to the head of the table. "We need to take action. We know where a few Death Eaters are in hiding," he continued. "We need to send them a message that we're willing to fight and stand up to them."

"What exactly are you suggesting, Mad-Eye?" Severus inquired proudly.

"I'm saying that we're not going to get anything done by sitting here, waiting for them to make the first move!" he returned in an aggressive manner, his one good eye fixated on Snape. "The Death Eaters have made their move. Now it's our turn to respond! I say we go in, and send them a message."

"We're not here for violence, Alastor," Dumbledore responded.

"We're in a _war_!" Mad-Eye screeched. "If we're not here to plan an attack, then what the devil _are_ we here for?"

"There's no need for us to reduce ourselves to their level by killing each other," Dumbledore replied coolly, "at least not yet," he added as a sort of afterthought.

"I think Mad-Eye's right to some extent," Tonks insisted. "We have to do _something_. We can't just sit here and let them keep abducting innocent people."

"Maybe we should do a stakeout," Kingsley suggested. "We do know the location of a few Death Eaters. We could watch them—see what they're up to, and if that'll lead to any master plans."

"It would certainly delay an attack and any bloodshed," Dedalus agreed.

"And if we found out their overarching scheme," Hestia began, "we could be able to stop them more quickly." Several approving murmurs echoed around the table.

"It certainly does seem to be our best plan," Dumbledore acquiesced, "but would anyone be willing to carry out the surveillance?"

After several moments of silence, Tonks' hand slowly moved into the air. "Thank you, Miss Tonks," Dumbledore acknowledged as she lowered her hand. "Would anyone else volunteer to go with her?" He was met with silence.

"Moony'll do it, won't you, Moony?" Sirius suddenly volunteered enthusiastically from my right. I turned to him in surprise. "After all," he continued as he nudged me jokingly in the side, "I know how close he and Tonksie are. I'm sure they'll work great together," he finished with a mischievous grin.

I felt my ears begin to burn red, and the heat began to flow down my face. Across from me, I could see Tonks' hair glow into a deeper pink. A few uncomfortable laughs resonated around the table before Dumbledore spoke again. "Would you be willing to go with Tonks, Remus?"

I shot Tonks a sympathetic look before turning back to Dumbledore, "Of course, sir," I agreed hoarsely.

"Great, I'll send you two a message later with the coordinates," he returned. "Now, if there's nothing else anyone wishes to discuss, I think we could all use a well-deserved break. We'll meet again next Thursday at eight o'clock." With that, everyone dispersed into various areas of the house. I turned to my right, ready to berate Sirius for saying that in front of the entire Order, but to my dismay, he had already shot up from the table with the excuse that it was time to feed Buckbeak.

_**So there's the newest chapter. I really want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, subscribing, and favoriting (yes, I know that's not an actual word, but I'm making it one :P) It's meant so much that people are reading this story and enjoying it :) You all are amazing!**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter. Send me a Review with your thoughts!**_


End file.
